


断章-abo-厄里斯（4）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-厄里斯（4）

梅西的退场让下半场剩下的十分钟变得毫无意趣，克里斯全程梦游着，他满脑子都是梅西离开时留下的血液，即使在场上奔跑也无法让发凉的手心回暖，他们以二比一的成绩赢下了这场比赛，可克里斯却丝毫高兴不起来。

alpha一离开球场就追着巴萨的人去了客场更衣室，他想看看梅西的情况，毕竟作为把人撞倒的那个，他对此应该负担责任，察觉到什么的拉莫斯拽了他一把，但克里斯甩开他，逃离了队友的身边，他刚走到更衣室门口，却看见皮克穿着比赛队服，一手拎着羽绒服外套一手朝着肩膀上背着包，急匆匆的出现在走廊里，他们打了个照面，西班牙人的蓝眼睛里闪过的憎恨和怒火让克里斯被吓了一跳，这代表梅西的状况不能更糟了，他想说点什么，但皮克出乎意料的步子都没停一下与他擦肩而过，踢满了全场的后卫先生甚至没进行换洗。

克里斯茫然的扭头看着皮克离开的背影，他去敲开了巴萨更衣室的门，却没看见梅西的身影。

普约尔的脸色也有些阴沉，但他还是十分克制的对罗纳尔多出现在这里打算道歉的态度给予了感谢，alpha在这种时候保持着绝对的理智，像是一堵墙一样挡住了身后随时打算冲过来把皇马人拉进去暴打一顿的队友们。

“里奥的状况不太好，队医把他送上了救护车，也许晚一点你能够从巴萨的官方得到信息。”普约尔的语速缓慢而沉重。

“救护车？他怎么了？”克里斯一下子紧张起来，他记得自己只是撞到梅西的后腰两个人倒在了地上，草坪上没什么硬物，他不明白omega为什么会流血，对方痛苦的神情印在他的眼底，刺得他全身发疼。

“我们也不知道，回去等消息吧。”

门被关上了，克里斯呆立在原地，他不知道自己是怎么回去的，拉莫斯接了一通电话后，神情复杂的清空了更衣室。他对上自己队友的双眼，像是个做错事的孩子。

皮克坐在病房里，屋子里没开灯，月光穿过窗帘缝隙落下来，在地面上投射出一片银亮的区域，夜里下了雪，稀疏的雪影朦胧的飘动，他视线放空在那个区域，鼻腔里还是浓浓的血腥气，被他习惯了的带着蜂蜜味道的草莓棉花糖味也变了调子，他机械的拿起手边的信息素稀释喷雾按压着，仿佛那些化学制品能给予他半分安慰。

梅西躺在床上，他的右手被拉出被子，上面还连接着长长的输液管，液体坠落的声音在夜里被无限的放大，皮克扭头看向自己的omega发小，心疼又无助，他不知道该怎样才能帮助他，这一次和以前的每一次都不一样。

他没有办法把失去的东西找回来。

有时候皮克觉得梅西就是上帝公平的体现，他的发小多灾多难，却拥有无人可比的天赋。大概只有疾病和omega的身份能够打败这个不驯服的小跳蚤了，他总是这样想，觉得可能上帝害怕梅西太过肆无忌惮，才会给他安排一个麻烦的omega身份为他提高生活难度。他的发小是个很坚强的omega，梅西在远比所有omega都早的时候就习惯了和针头作伴，从生长激素到抑制剂，不过是扎进去的液体，注射完毕就能继续踢球，其实这也没什么不得了的，但比那复杂的是见鬼的人际关系。

omega在竞技体育里是个稀有物种，即使在巴萨这个以结构复杂著称的队伍里也一样，不过更衣室里beta不少，在最初进入球队时，梅西没受到多少为难，皮克从未如此感谢巴萨的环境，他总是害怕梅西在一线队遇到和拉玛西亚一样被排挤欺负的遭遇，但他们有一个不错的队长，还有很多温和包容的球员，beta的存在缓和了alpha的攻击性，作为一个年幼的omega，大部分时间梅西在队伍中还是受照顾的。

但麻烦事不会因为这些就变少，总有比赛日会赶上糟糕的日子，队医拒绝让梅西使用过量的抑制剂，那会让球员的运动生涯受到损害，高层不乐意看见自家昂贵的商品提前报废，他们严格的控制用量，最后得出见鬼的在腺体完全成熟时切割掉的计划——如果那时梅西还没找到一个alpha的话。

皮克知道该怎么帮助梅西，至少那时候他还能够参与，omega同意让队里的alpha在出赛前在他的腺体上咬一口，浅层临时标记能撑过正常比赛，这是一种简单的，看似过火却完全出于理性与克制的行为，在把一切说清楚后，这几种事情被刻意的变成仿佛出赛前祝福的额头吻一样稀松平常。

比赛日遇到发情期的时候不算多，皮克知道一般负责帮忙留下临时标记的都是普约尔，他们的队长足够沉稳冷静，在贴上信息素遮盖片后，omega身上混杂的乱七八糟的更衣室信息素味道让人根本没办法搞清楚留下标记的是谁，即使在梅西回到阿根廷国家队时，临时标记也保护着他远离那些糟糕的alpha。再后来皮克接手了这件事，毕竟让一个已婚的alpha再提供帮助是一件不太名誉的事情，可在去年开始，他也没办法了。

梅西主动拒绝了他的临时标记，在得知了他和拉莫斯正式交往了之后，omega跟高层做了协商，他的抑制剂用量上调，腺体摘除的时间提前了两年。

皮克不止一次为此感到抱歉，他觉得如果再给梅西两年时间，也许他就能够找到一个喜欢的alpha，免除那一刀的折磨，但他又知道梅西心里其实有一个影子，对方不说，他也没有立场硬生生拉扯出来，再亲密的朋友关系也没人有权利插手别人的生活，他们都是成年人了，都有能力为自己的行为负责。

但皮克也有权利选择隐瞒一些他不知道梅西是否知情的事。

【巴萨那个前锋身上的味道真他妈复杂，他们巴萨是在更衣室里来了一发才上场的么。】

【你不知道？那是巴萨更衣室的专属omega，听说每次身上的信息素味道都不一样，谁知道他被谁标记了呢。】

【这如果怀孕了孩子算谁的？】

【巴萨的婊子，孩子当然是巴萨的。】

他听到过客场走廊暗影里下流的调笑，气得红了眼睛却只能沉默离开。现在真的有了一个孩子，皮克不敢想象媒体究竟会怎么信口开河，球场上那么多双眼睛，那么多镜头，没人天真的以为梅西裤管下流出来的血迹被幸运的躲过去了。

那个孩子已经没了，他的痛苦结束了，活下来的人却依旧要因此受到折磨，皮克痛苦的按压着自己的太阳穴，有一瞬间他想去楼下的便利店花上一张票子买一把锋利的割肉小刀，搭车去半小时车程外的豪宅里把那个人渣alpha一刀一刀片成骨头架子，他不知道该怎么面对醒过来的梅西，但他只能坐在这里，期待对方尽快苏醒。

【梅西在几天前进行了阑尾切除手术，比赛时刀口破裂，现仍在医院观察中。】

克里斯脸上敷着冰袋，冷眼一字一字的看着新闻报道，他刚刚在更衣室莫名其妙的挨了拉莫斯一拳，对方在确认他标记的人是梅西后，二话不说给了他一拳潇洒的拎包走人，茫然的alpha觉得全世界都在针对他。

那个地方是阑尾么？

克里斯疑惑的想，他是知道omega一向裤子都穿的很低，大概为了避开刀口而提的高一点，血液顺着腿流下去似乎也说得过去？

他感觉十分可疑，但他说不出原因，脑内的想象已经是他把梅西撞的开膛破肚了，omega倒在地上的时候完全承载了他的体重，克里斯想想背后一阵发凉，可疑惑还是没有消散，他觉得有点不对劲，因为在梅西被带走的刹那，他感受到了一种无法抗拒的【失去】。他的生命仿佛再次被切割了一部分取走了，并且永远也不可能找回来。

【我得去见他一面，道个歉，顺便问他为什么要解除标记。】

alpha找到了理由，蠢蠢欲动的拉开门跨上了等待已久的车子。当他发动车子开在前往医院的路上时，沉重的心情稍稍好转了。

克里斯一直对梅西抱有一种复杂的情绪，他钦佩对方身为一个omega却能在alpha的战场中登顶的实力，但也在心里暗暗的因为对方omega的身份而感到……不齿。他在梅西身上闻到过太多的信息素了，早在他还没来到西甲之前，他知道了那个巴塞罗那的新人，兴致勃勃的想要一探究竟，却在赛前握手时被对方身上复杂的alpha味道搞的兴致全无。

【巴萨更衣室的婊子。】

他早就听说过这个，却一直不相信，他没办法将那个除了对球兴致勃勃外平时冷淡平静的和beta一样的家伙对上号，克里斯无法想象梅西在球场外引诱随便什么alpha的画面，他甚至听到过更过分的东西：「转会巴萨还有条约外的福利，我们的更衣室有个专属omega，只要你加盟，那个得到过金球奖的婊子随便你用。」

他不相信，却又无法忽视。

这些流言蜚语像是一根随着时间生长的刺一样深深的扎在他的心口，当他在度假村遇到落单的，陷入发情期的omega时，积蓄已久的情绪爆发了，尤其是当对方展现出抗拒时，一股委屈的怒火吞噬了理智，凭什么别人可以他就不可以呢？他会比所有人都珍惜他，凭什么他就不行呢？

他是被引诱的，他才是被卷入麻烦的那个，他大发慈悲的给出了标记和结把快被热潮烧死的人救了回来，可对方却把他像是垃圾一样丢下了，两次！

克里斯越是这样想着，越觉得委屈，他停好了车，确认好伪装，悄悄的进入了医院，他的运气不错，在刚进去的时候看见了买饮料回去的巴萨工作人员，他记得那张脸，黑头发的西班牙人大概是助理一类的存在，克里斯看着电梯停下的楼层，拉了拉帽子，从楼梯上去了。

“现在不是假期，你再给我买热巧克力，队医会杀了你的。”克里斯走到门口，听到了梅西的嗓音，隔着一层门板本就虚弱的声音变得飘忽，他要集中精神才能捕捉到。

“我没带马黛茶过来，将就着喝吧。”至少巧克力能刺激分泌点虚假幸福的玩意，皮克嫌弃的说着自己吸溜着柠檬水，他正盘算着怎么开口，梅西却抬头看了他一眼，摇摇头笑了。

“别太为难，我知道发生了什么。”omega摸摸自己的肚子，垂下的眼睫投射出了伤心的阴影，皮克一时间不知道说些什么，他又喝了一大口水，压下了上涌的暴躁。

“你知道个屁！你知道你他妈已经怀孕五周还去踢比赛！你知道你被标记了还他妈没吃避孕药！”皮克大嗓门的喊了出来，克里斯呆立在门外，脑子嗡嗡作响。

他说了什么？

“之前不知道，摔倒了就知道了。”omega平静的回答，他总是在面对复杂问题时冷静的像是beta。“格伦给我的检测报告让我一直以为我已经没办法像个正常的omega一样了。”他故作尴尬的挠了挠头，对着皮克扯出了一个僵硬的，半点安抚作用都没有的笑，皮克起的伸手抄起自己的外套，想丢过去却又舍不得的停了手。“五周应该没什么大碍，我什么时候能出院？下周要踢皇家社会，我可不能缺席。”

皮克沉默的看着自己发小拙劣的演技，空气中的草莓棉花糖味都变得苦涩起来，对方却仍旧强迫自己脸上带着笑，他走过去抱住omega，像是这么多年来一直做的一样。

“你就别上场了，那样我可能还能争取到一个前锋的位置。”他接下了梅西的话茬，揉了揉对方软趴趴的头发。

梅西沉默了一会儿推开了他。

“你踢完比赛没洗澡，不要抱我。”

“说得像是你洗了一样！”皮克反驳着，从旁边拎起自己的背包钻进了病房的独立洗手间，他打开水阀，让嘈杂的流水声掩盖住了自己痛苦的喘息，他什么都做不到，还要傻乎乎的被一个比他难过的人安慰。

克里斯在门口震惊的注视着眼前的门板，他刚刚听到了什么？

他标记的omega有了他的孩子，而他亲手把这一切葬送了？！

克里斯脸色惨白的推开门，坐在床上的omega咬着吸管看着他，洗手间里的水声哗哗作响，梅西率先从惊讶里回神，他想了想，伸手指向旁边的椅子。

“要进来坐么？”

克里斯卖出第一步时，把自己绊了一跟头，他推发软，还没从自己杀死了一个生命的震惊中缓过来，他脚步虚浮的走到床前，手忙脚乱的摸到椅子坐下了，梅西手里捏着一张诊断报告，omega垂着眼看着，浓密的睫毛被人造光镀上一层光，像是亮丽的黑水晶羽扇。雪白修长的手指将诊断书折了一半，克里斯注意到这个动作，他看向苍白的omega，全身紧绷着，却不知道该说点什么。

“谢谢你来看我。”梅西放下喝光的巧克力，他转过脸，平静的像是什么都没发生过一样看着克里斯。”是我自己不小心，刀口还没愈合就上场比赛。”官方的谎言被omega轻易的说出啦，克里斯的心下坠了。

梅西没打算告诉他关于【他们的孩子】的事情，他身为孩子的父亲，被排除在了这件事之外。

见他还是脸色不好，梅西将诊断报告伸过来，但那依旧是翻折的。

“我明天就能出院，别担心。”大概是alpha的脸色太可怕了——仿佛梅西抢走了他未来十年所有的奖杯一样，omega继续安慰，克里斯抬头看向他，并没有去抢那张只要被展开就能暴露的谎言。


End file.
